


海啸

by ZoeZhang



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeZhang/pseuds/ZoeZhang
Summary: * 利威尔视角* 时间线是埃尔文刚当上团长不久





	海啸

**Author's Note:**

> * 利威尔视角
> 
> * 时间线是埃尔文刚当上团长不久

任何人在不熟悉埃尔文·史密斯之前，都会觉得他是个严肃得过了头的人。

作为一位高级军官，他既没有表现出对女人浓厚的兴趣，也不曾在赌馆里一掷千金。而这两项恰好是王都里那些兜里装着叮当响的金币，外套绣着独角兽的男人们最爱的消遣方式。

有别于时常那些满脸酒气，咧开烟味熏黄的牙齿挂着懒洋洋的笑的大兵们，埃尔文·史密斯的脸上很少有其他特殊的表情。守卫的宪兵们懒散的靠着墙，眯着眼瞧这位调查兵团新上任的年轻团长从会议室走出来，他金色的眉一如既往的微皱着，嘴唇抿紧，仿佛时刻在思考着有关人类生死存亡的大问题。

不过在"怪人集中营"里的几个家伙眼里，他们的这位新任团长可不是什么面瘫的角色。

和米可聊起作战计划时埃尔文的脸上常常会浮现出轻松惬意的笑容，很显然这位嗅觉灵敏的属下在理解作战计划时头脑也同样灵活。兵营里的人每隔几天就能看到韩吉惹得他满脸无奈的神情，想都不用想这位巨人的狂热爱好者一定又为她那个永恒不变的活捉巨人计划递交了申请表格。

就比如此刻的埃尔文依旧紧皱着眉，无关严肃，而是情欲。

利威尔伸出手抚摸上男人的汗湿了的金发，手指在潮湿的发间穿梭，感受后穴被硬物贯穿带来持续的战栗和火热。男人宽厚的手掌托起他的胯骨，每一次撞击都猛烈而毫不迟疑，如同在墙外调查时那样干脆利落。利威尔断断续续的从喉咙里发出吸气声，那听上去像是呻吟，可是几不可闻。

埃尔文的手掌从腰窝抚上胸口，接着摩挲后颈。掌心粗糙，一道微微鼓起的白色疤痕按住利威尔颈边的动脉，感受着这根强劲的血管有力的向心脏输送鲜红色粘稠的液体。从前狂暴的小野兽如今摊平了身体，向他的征服者亮出脖颈。

身体里包裹着的柱体又向前顶了几寸，利威尔弓起脊椎，抓住埃尔文的后背，指甲陷入肉里。阴茎上突起的血管狠狠剐蹭过某一个致命点，利威尔的呻吟变得大声，快感层积堆叠上大脑，理智的世界开始离他而去，感官的愉悦接管他的身体。

......

埃尔文在今年的春天被任命为调查兵团第13任团长。

这个历任因为团长牺牲而空缺出的职位，这次由基斯团长活着交到了埃尔文手上。利威尔抱着手臂站在高个子的金发男人身后，看着他与黑发的中年男人交谈，然后立正行了一个军礼，右手的拳头拳心向外，用力的砸在他的胸膛上。

埃尔文上任后的第一次墙外调查，创造了历史上最低的士兵死亡记录。

归来的时候人群里第一次传来不是鄙夷的言语和目光，利威尔骑在黑马上，余光瞧着队伍领头的金发男人。埃尔文·史密斯依旧端正的坐在马上，微抿着唇，目光严肃的盯着前方，似乎人们对兵团曾经的辱骂和如今的夸奖对他来说没有区别。

这个男人的眼里到底在看着什么呢。利威尔的脑海里又浮现出这个念头。这次他没有继续想下去，而是纵马跟上了男人的步伐。

......

头顶的灯光打在笼罩着自己的男人发顶，那些金色的发梢边缘似乎在发光，晃得利威尔眼睛刺疼。男人的面容在背光的阴影里模糊不清，利威尔眯起眼，模糊的视线里只能捕捉到大片耀眼的金。

耀眼的金色在摇晃。那是埃尔文身体的起伏。利威尔恍惚的想起第一次跟着埃尔文走上地面的时候，金色的阳光，金色的麦浪，埃尔文的头发也是金色。世界在柔和的金色中荡漾，万物都是鲜活的，充满着光和热。利威尔感到脸颊也是暖融融的，毫无疑问自己也被包裹进了这片金色里。他闭着眼睛想，还不赖。

现在很少能看到那种大片的金色麦浪了。就在845年的时候巨人踢破了西甘希那区的大门，玛利亚之墙失守，人类被迫退后到更为狭窄的罗塞之墙，大片的土地流失，墙内没有多少麦田可以给厨师提供充足的小麦做面包。  
埃尔文的一只手臂被抓住了，利威尔从他身下蹭出来，支撑起身体。他的蓝眼睛里流露出一瞬间的困惑，接着恢复惯常的平静。然后利威尔按住他的胸口，猛力翻身将他掀翻，同时跨坐到他的小腹上。埃尔文的手松散的扶在他的腰侧。

利威尔向下望着他的团长。埃尔文仰望着他，金发在枕头上散开，蓝眼睛像墙外的天空。粗长的阴茎前端和穴口同样湿滑，他提起臀部，又重重的坐下去，腹部粘连着汗液的削薄的肌肉快速收缩和舒张。乳白色的细沫拍打在臀尖，更多黏腻的肠液流淌到大腿根部，连按在他腰侧的手掌内也是湿淋淋的。

利威尔低哑的喘息着，颠簸着身体，感觉自己在骑着一匹马。在墙外，在自由的蓝天下，周围没有巨人——也永远不会有，没有任何该死的阻挠他前进的东西。这里只有埃尔文。他目不斜视的骑着马向前走着，于是自己纵马追了上去。

利威尔听到粗重的呼吸声，接着意识到是从自己喉咙里发出的。他低下头，看到埃尔文的手掌有力的托举着他的胯骨，从小臂到肩膀绷出流畅的肌肉线条。视线上行到埃尔文的面庞，深邃的金色眉骨下是蔚蓝的眼睛，它们在灯光下呈现出冰晶结质的透明。

于是他伸出指腹去感受那双眼睛。温热的眼皮下眼球的血管在突突跳动，金黄色的浓密睫毛蹭得指腹发痒。金黄色掩映着蔚蓝色，如同天空下的麦浪。利威尔着迷的摩挲着那片土地，从眼窝抚摸到眼角。

“你喜欢这双眼睛吗，利威尔。”

埃尔文突然问道。

利威尔从麦田里恍然间抬起头。他望向埃尔文，后者未再说话，显然在等待他的答案。

“......颜色还不赖。”最后他咕哝道。

“这样啊。”埃尔文半撑起上半身坐起来，然后他点点头，“如果我哪一次死在墙外，这双眼睛就是你的了，利威尔。韩吉那里貌似有保存器官不会腐烂的化学液体，你要喜欢可以拿它做个收藏。”

“.....!”在利威尔猛然瞪大眼睛的时候，埃尔文补充完了他下半句话：“当然，前提是吃掉我的巨人会把头剩下。而据我观察所知，大部分巨人喜欢从中间咬起，所以这个可能性还是很大。”

震惊的利威尔终于找回自己的愤怒，他紧盯着那双平静的蓝眼睛低吼道：“你他妈的在说什么？”

“我以为你知道我们总有一天都会死亡。”埃尔文的蓝眼睛与他对视，眼神专注。

利威尔感受到胸腔里那颗心脏正在剧烈的砰砰跳动。他的愤怒更升了一层，因为他意识到他是对的。

他们彼此沉默了很久，直到疲惫代替了愤怒。利威尔终于重新开口了：“也许我他妈的会死在你前面。这样我就拿不到漂亮的蓝眼睛了。”

埃尔文笑了起来。然后他用坚定的语气说道，

“不会的。我也不会允许这种情况发生。人类需要你，利威尔。我可以被代替，但是你是独一无二的。”

利威尔的喉咙像是含了块薄荷。他张开口，也许想说什么，但最后什么也没有说。埃尔文倾身亲吻他的胸膛，亲吻薄薄的一层肌肤下，纤细胸骨环绕住的那颗心脏。温热的，鲜活的，为全人类献出的心脏。

利威尔抓住埃尔文的手，他闭着眼，感觉自己快要窒息了。他必须抓住点什么。埃尔文牵起他的手送至嘴边，亲吻他的指节。

接着金发的高个男人搂着他，更深的压进床单里。这次是跪趴着的姿势，利威尔的脸埋进枕头。他什么也看不见了，金色的发，蓝色的眼睛，那些属于埃尔文的颜色。他睁大眼，倒映进眼睛里的色彩只剩枕头单调的白色。

埃尔文再次进入他的身体。阴茎在他的身体内挺动，汗淋淋的肌肉舒张，快感重新席卷了他。很快他便开始低声呻吟，他张开嘴获取赖以生存的氧气，来不及吞咽的唾液打湿了枕头。

埃尔文的手指还扣在他的手上，利威尔将鼻尖凑过去蹭了蹭，他闻到了汗水微咸的味道。这是埃尔文身上的味道。他平日的气息清冽又干净，就像刚用肥皂擦洗过的木制书架。现在干净的气息里还有汗水微咸的味道，这是一种让人安心的气味。利威尔干脆将整张脸贴在他指骨分明的手背上。

......

“这是什么？”

利威尔盘坐在地板上，斜瞟着埃尔文从上锁的抽屉里拿出一本书。

“这本是宪兵团收缴的禁书。”埃尔文解释道，“关于世界的介绍。宪兵团准备烧掉它，但我从奈尔那里借过来看一晚上。”

老实说利威尔之前从未思考过世界是怎样的这类问题。生活在地下街，你根本没空也没必要思考这些，它既不能让你混得更好，也不能多给你两块面包。

但埃尔文坐在了他的身边。于是他稍微向他身边挪了挪身体，和他一起看那本绘图的画册。

“在这个世界上，有着燃烧之水，冰之大地，沙之雪原，还有.....大海。”

利威尔探过身去看书上的插画。几层奇怪的线条堆叠在一起，上面是类似泡沫的东西。埃尔文低沉的声音缓慢而又柔和的念着介绍的文字，

“碧蓝的大海里是一望无尽的咸水，里面不仅有很多鱼类，还是商人们取之不尽的盐之宝库。在海边人们可以呼吸到风从海水里带来的清凉而又微咸的气味。一天里的某些时刻海水会翻涌着海浪向后退，某些时候又会前进。在天气特别恶劣的时候，这种海浪就会变得格外巨大，有时甚至将附近岸上的一切都淹没，这种现象人们称之为海啸。”

“海啸？”

利威尔重新打量着那些线条，想象着一层又一层微咸的海水将一切都淹没的样子。房子，家具，甚至是人，都会像他丢进洗衣桶里的脏东西一样，被水完全淹没吗。

他抬头看向埃尔文，对方轻柔的微笑着注视他，用那双碧蓝的眼睛。

......

埃尔文加快了速度，他现在挺动得又快又重。体内的巨物又胀大了一圈，利威尔能感受到沿着柱身蜿蜒的青色血管在突突跳动。快感如同海浪般一层层打在他的身体上。

这时埃尔文握住他的膝弯将他翻了过来。金色和蓝色重新填满了他的视野。利威尔急促的喘息着，仿佛呼吸最后的几口空气。他抓住埃尔文的肩胛骨，拉扯他附身亲吻。鼻腔里满是干净的，清爽的，微咸的气息，就像书里描写的海风。埃尔文开始最后的几下冲刺，利威尔抱紧他的脊背，拔高了声音，呼唤出几个不成词句的气音，似乎是一个名字。阴茎贴着埃尔文的小腹灼灼跳动，大股浓稠的精液沿柱身缓缓淌下。埃尔文将自己深深埋进他的体内，利威尔闭上眼睛。

海啸顷刻间淹没了他。

——end


End file.
